New Kid on the Block
by sincere.hilarity
Summary: Ok so I'm not great at summarys so here it goes, its about this new kid at 21 jump street and she knows someone there and their past isnt that great... there's going to be romance in the later chapters but not quite yet
1. Chapter 1

"Great first impression", I thought as I peeled into the parking lot. I can peel all I like, because I drive a sixty nine dodge charger, I parked looked in my mirror, checking my hair of course, and headed in. I guess I should tell you who I am and what I do. My name is Jacqueline McCann-Fortier, McCann is my dad's name and Fortier was my mums, I'm about 5'4, yes I'm short and I know it, I have short ,slightly wavy, brown hair and grey green eyes. I'm a cop, and the reason I was assigned to the Jump street program is because I was shot twice in the shoulder and had to get thirty stitches in my side because I got stabbed, the other reason was that I looked too young, I was twenty but I looked 15. I used to work in New Jersey so did my brother, he moved because there were threats to kill him. You can't blame the guys he can be a bit of an ass sometimes.

That day I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans a yellow polo shirt, not vivid yellow just yellow enough to be yellow, and my black leather jacket that has zippers all over it. I walked into the building, cathedral, whatever you want to call it; looked dead at the first person I saw and asked

"Where's Captain Fullers office?"

"You see the door, the one that has "Captain A. Fuller" written on it, yeah that's his office." A guy with brown hair said with his back turned to me said.

"You always were a mouthy bastard weren't you Mac?"

"Fuck…" was the only response that I got as he turned around.

"I wove oo too." I added with a pout.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"Fuck, I'm not up to your shit today."

"M'kay see you around brother dearest" I said giving a huge fake grin. I proceeded to walk towards the door marked "Captain A. Fuller.

"Miss Fortier I assume" a voice said before I could even knock on the door. I turned around to see a tall black man wearing a rather vivid sweater. "It's okay I'm late too," he said while unlocking his door.

"Captain Fuller I assume."

"That's correct."

"You're the new recruit, right?" He said while sitting down in a big black chair and motioning for me to sit down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Do you have a brother?" he asked while making his fingers make a little tent, au Monty Burns's style.

"Yes, any particular reason why you ask?"

"Hmm, no not really." He said while he picked up my file, which was rather large, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I relaxed and leaned back a bit in my chair.

"Impressive, oui, non?" I asked

"Does anyone know where I could find the sta…" a guy with blond and brown hair wearing plaid asked.

"Penhall this is…should I call you Fortier or McCann?" Fuller started to introduce us

"Fortier"

"Wait a minute…Do you mean to say that this lovely young lady" he pointed at me "Is related to 21 Jump Streets Anthony McCann?"

"Are you?" Fuller asked,

"Yeah I kind of am, sadly"

"Yeah, but you moved away when you were fifteen."

"I did, and you know why." I said raising my voice slightly.

"You left me."

I got up and grabbed his collar, practically dragging him out of the room. I went out the same door I came in,

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Mac, are you trying to make me lose this job, you want me to beat you up, do you want to beat me up? I can understand the second two but the first one is just moronic, if you wanna fight me at work isn't the time."

"You're pretty damn pushy for someone your size." He said walking up into my face and looking down.

"Get out of my face"

"What I didn't hear you all the way down there."

I punched his face. "I said, get out of my face."


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to Mac?" Joey asked when I came back into the chapel.

"He had a minor collision with my hand." I said stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Why?" Joey asked looking extremely worried.

"Just bringing up stuff I don't want to talk about." I started to walk towards an obviously empty desk.

"You see, I think it's more than that." He said while walking backwards in front of me.

"If it is, what makes it any of your business?" I sat down at my desk.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll figure out a reason, in the meantime why don't you tell me what happened with you two?"

"I'll pass thanks." Just at that moment a rather mad Anthony McCann entered the chapel with what was the beginning of a black eye. He stalked up to my desk grabbed me by the collar pulling me up. Most people would have been scared had they been in my shoes but, I've known my brother, well, almost all my life, and knowing him he wouldn't do anything to serious. I might walk away with a black eye. I was right, but I didn't really walk, I was more…dropped.

"McCann, Fortier!" Captain Fuller yelled from his office. As soon as we were seated in his office, well as soon as Mac sat down more like it, Fuller started to talk, in a frighteningly calm way, "Why are you doing this, I am trying to run a well oiled crime fighting machine, SO IF YOU CAN'T GET ALONG LEAVE!" Mac looked rather shocked, I nodded, "yessir"

"Fortier can you stay behind?"

"Sure." After Mac left and the door was shut Captain Fuller started to explain to me,

"Your first case is a trafficking case at west Carleton high, you'll be under cover as Faith Dalton, you're being placed on the soccer team, have you played soccer?"

"Still do," Which was the truth, I got together with some friends once in a while to play a game or two.

"Here's your file, know it backwards. You start school on Monday"

"Your wish is my command."

That night I was sitting at home reading my file wearing track pants and a spaghetti strap tank top, when there was a knock at my apartment door "Rocky, down" I directed at my boxer. Yes I have a boxer named Rocky.

"Hi…" My brother said to me looking rather shy at the fact that he was at my house.

"What the hell do you want Mac?"

"I don't really know how to say this…but, I- I'm sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if I'm ready to apologize yet." I shot back and started closing the door that was until a foot stopped it.

"Why not?" Mac asked looking mad and embarrassed that he had been the first one to apologize.

"Because," I said opening my door, just because I knew he wouldn't leave, "you made me think about a lot of things that I was hoping that I wouldn't have to think about again."

"That's it?" He said absentmindedly petting Rocky,

"What do you mean that's it, what having to remember being raped by your boyfriend, or maybe the part where he beat me every day?"

"Jacqueline, I didn't know you still felt like that about…that"

"Like hell you didn't,"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think before I said that."

"Fine" I said while throwing a beer at him from the fridge. "So I get the basic point of jump street, but why the hell did they hire you?" I shot him a grin.


End file.
